A Very Weasley Christmas
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Christmas is Clementine's favourite time of the year. How will her best friend Fred and her boyfriend George make it special for her this year? A collection of festive short stories including the Weasley twins and my main OC. On pause until Christmas 2019.
1. Christmas Tree

_1_ _st_ _December – 24 days till Christmas!_

It was clearly the 1st of December, because when Clementine ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall for breakfast, she almost ran into Hagrid, who was carrying a humongous Christmas tree.

"Hello Clementine," Hagrid said, looking down at her. "I'm bringin' in the Christmas trees for Professor Dumbledore," he added unnecessarily.

"The trees! Christmas is nearly here, I'm so excited!" Clementine said enthusiastically, just as the twins appeared on either side of her.

"You two staying out of mischief?" Hagrid asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course- wait, Hagrid, is that a Hogwarts Christmas tree?" George asked, looking very interested all of a sudden. Clementine glanced at her boyfriend, recognising the look on his face. She wondered what plan was forming in his mind.

"Yup, grew 'em meself." Hagrid beamed, looking very pleased with himself.

"You know you said in Second Year that-"

"No!" Hagrid growled suddenly, trying to hide his face behind the Christmas tree.

"Hagrid promised us in Second Year that we could help decorate the school Christmas trees," Fred told Clementine sulkily. "So far he's never said yes."

Clementine looked at Hagrid with a wild, happy glint in her eyes. "Decorate the school trees? Can I help? Pleeeease?"

Hagrid sighed, looking defeated. Fred and George exchanged identical grins.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Hours later, after lessons had finished, Clementine was stood on the bench, hanging beautiful silver baubles on the trees with Professor Flitwick. He was cheating slightly by using magic, but Clementine didn't care, hanging each bauble enthusiastically.

Behind them, the twins carried a tree into the hall. They were both red in the face; the trees were incredibly heavy and it was taking the combined efforts of both of them, along with Hagrid monitoring them carefully.

"Put tha' one at the front," Hagrid told them, and the twins looked very grateful, setting it down with a thump near the door.

"The trees look fantastic," Dumbledore said behind them. "Our students are doing a marvellous job of helping. Perhaps it should be a new Hogwarts tradition."

Clementine beamed with pride, as Flitwick levitated the star all the way to the top of the tree. Behind, the giant tree was falling. Hagrid ran forwards but it landed with a huge crash onto the floor, startling everyone.

"Perhaps not," McGonagall said drily.


	2. Ice-Skating

_2_ _nd_ _December – 23 days till Christmas!_

"This is probably the stupidest idea ever," Clementine grumbled, carrying her borrowed ice skates down to the lake. Beside her, George was beaming, triumphant that he'd got her to go ice skating with him. Behind, Fred and Skylar followed, though more silently. Every so often, they glanced at each other, then looked away quickly.

"What if I fall through the ice?" Clementine asked, voicing her biggest fear. George glanced down at her like she was an idiot.

"You won't fall," George said patiently, as if she were five years old. "If it can support Fred's weight, then-"

"Hey!" Fred said playfully, smacking at him. They arrived at the lake, and began strapping their skates on. Skylar hung around, unwilling to have a go at it herself.

"Come on Skye," Clementine said, stepping with difficulty onto the thin layer of ice. "It's not that har- whoa!"

Slipping dangerously, she grabbed hold of George, who grinned and held onto her tightly.

"I am an expert on skating," George said smugly, as Fred attempted to persuade Skylar into skating with them. "Watch me!"

Making sure Clementine was steady on her feet, he took a huge, optimistic slide on the ice. Unfortunately he slipped and hit his hip hard, then skidded about two metres. When he eventually stopped, he got up red faced. Clementine had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Skylar was looking satisfied that her point had been proven.

Even Fred looked unsure now.

"MR WEASLEY!"

Clearly skidding across ice was not the worst thing to happen, as McGonagall marched towards them. Fred and Clementine hurriedly removed their skates, and, abandoning them with George, made a run for it with Skylar, hoping to avoid trouble.

They didn't quite, of course, but it made for an entertaining story that night in the Common Room.


	3. Sleigh

_3_ _rd_ _December – 22 days 'till Christmas!_

It was no secret that there was a huge sleigh in Hogwarts, brought out only at Christmas. Of course, it was George Weasley's mission to find out when the sleigh was being brought out so he and Clementine could go on a romantic sleigh ride together. It didn't take long before George had figured out that it was Hagrid's job.

"You again?" Hagrid said when he saw George, but he was grinning under his bushy beard. "What is it now? I recognise that look on your face, George."

"Well, actually..." George said slowly, as Hagrid raised his equally bushy eyebrows. "I was wondering if you could take us for a ride in it? Seeing as we're you're favourite students," he added with a 'winning smile.'

"I don't have favourites," Hagrid said gruffly, but he was smiling. "What would everyone else say if they saw you in the sleigh? Every student would want a ride."

"Oh please Hagrid, Clem's heart is set on it, she kept talking about it at dinner yesterday and I don't want to let her down." This was a bit of a lie, but George knew she'd love it.

Hagrid was weakening visibly. "Well, I suppose if we go down towards the lake and away from the school..."

He needed very little persuading after that; he agreed to let the two of them have a sleigh ride that afternoon, on the condition that George told nobody.

"My lips are sealed," George said solemnly. Then he grinned. "Clemmy's going to be so excited."

~~~(O.O)~~~

However, it was a bad-tempered Clementine that followed George outside, pulling on gloves and a warm hat. She'd not had a great day, and sadly the prospect of a sleigh ride in the snow didn't appear to cheer her up that much.

"Smile Clem, look what Hagrid's got!" George said, taking her hand. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"The sleigh. I see. And we've walked all this way in the cold to come and look at it?"

"No Clem," George said patiently. "We've come to have a sleigh ride. I thought you'd enjoy it, but if you'd rather go back to the castle-"

"No, no," said Clementine, who looked significantly cheered up now. "Hey Hagrid!" she added, as the half-giant approached them.

"Hello Clementine. I don't mean to hurry you two, but technically I'm not supposed to be doing this..."

George helped Clementine up into the sleigh, then climbed in himself. It was just starting to snow, which added to the scenery but unfortunately was making the evening weather even colder. Clementine was shivering, and he put his arm around her.

"Hey Hagrid, what are those baubles doing mid-air?" he shouted to Hagrid.

"I hung 'em round the Thestrals' necks, make 'em look more festive," Hagrid said, getting into the driver's seat. He took the reins, shook them once and the sleigh began gliding through the snow. Clementine was smiling properly now, gazing all around at the pretty scenery.

"Look at the lake, do you remember yesterday when you fell over? And the Whomping Willow over there is completely frozen!" Her excitement and child-like wonder was infectious.

After a while, Clementine was beginning to feel the cold much more intensely, and wasn't enjoying herself quite so much.

"Any chance you could go a bit faster?" George called to Hagrid.

"What?" Hagrid yelled back.

George repeated himself, and Hagrid shook the reigns several times. The invisible Thestrals' suddenly shot off, making the previously romantic and calm sleigh ride a rather dangerous one. George was regretting saying anything, particularly when they turned round a corner and he almost slipped out, making Clementine scream with laughter, though she did clutch his arm protectively.

Just as he was about to compose himself, the sleigh hit a rock before coming to a halt, but George wasn't so lucky this time. He slid out with a thump, landing face first into a big pile of snow. Clementine's loud peals of laughter and Hagrid's deep booming laugh followed him all the way back up to the castle.


	4. Advent Calendar

Every Christmas, Mrs Weasley always sent the most delicious Advent Calendars bought specially from Diagon Alley. Harry, Hermione and Clementine received them too, much to their delight.

On the fourth day of December, Clementine opened the fourth door to find a chocolate frog. Before she could grab it, it leapt to the window, which was grimy, cold and dirty. There was no way she was going to eat it now.

'I'll find George and get him to give me his,' Clementine thought with a smirk. If she pouted enough, he'd probably share. So she left the dormitory still in her dressing gown and slippers, and went up the boys' stairs.

She knocked loudly on the door of Fred and Georges' dorm and said loudly, "it's me, Clementine!" just in case they were naked or something in there. The door opened and Lee let her in, grinning.

"You're going to be so ashamed of George, Clem."

"Why, what's he done now?" Clementine asked, grinning. She looked round their other dorm mate and saw George looking quite ashamed, with a hint of chocolate round his face. Beside him, on his bed, lay the Advent Calendar with every single door open.

"Oh George," Clementine said slowly. "You absolute greedy guts. It's the fourth of December!"

"I know," George whispered, which was most unlike him. "And I hate to say it, but I'm feeling ever so slightly sick."

Fred was next to him, grinning as he popped his chocolate frog into his mouth. George looked at him, then his face turned green. He ran for it straight out the room and into their bathroom.

Lee, Clementine and Fred all looked at each other, trying not to laugh, but ultimately failing. At least it drowned out the not-so-attractive sound of George retching.


	5. Christmas Baking

On the fifth of December, a new notice appeared on the board in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was for a Christmas baking class. Clementine was the first to enthusiastically sign herself, the twins and her best friend Skylar up.

The other three weren't overly impressed by it. And they along with her other friends expressed their concern and doubt at the idea of Clementine baking. Her magic was notoriously unpredictable and well... bad.

"Come on guys, how bad can it be?" Clementine said, as the four of them lined up outside the classroom that lunchtime. None of them graced her with a reply.

Inside, they began work straight away. Clementine was spoilt for choice. What to make? A tree? A snowman? A reindeer? In the end she settled for the angel cookie cutter; she decided to cheer them up by making three angels with each of their faces on it.

After a while, everyone was having fun. The twins were making the craziest Christmas tree cookies in the world with almost every kind of decoration stuck firmly on the fluorescent icing, and even Skylar was smiling as she made a zombie snowman cookie.

Clementine meanwhile was struggling slightly. The faces looked rather startling and frightening, and she had made a mess of Skylar's thick black eye makeup on her angel. Plus, all of the angels looked quite plus-sized.

"Is that meant to be me?" Skylar asked, supremely unimpressed as she leaned over.

"Urm, it'll look better once it's been baked," Clementine muttered, as she accidently went too far with the icing and made Fred's nose ten times bigger than it actually was. The biscuit caricatures were unflattering and to be quite honest rather insulting. Still, she put them in the magical oven and waited for them to bake.

She lived up to her name of the 'common room chatterbox' by going round chatting to every person in the classroom and consequently left her biscuits in for five minutes too long. Clementine ran over with some bright red oven gloves and yanked the tray out, but it was too late. The biscuits were burned to hell, and even worse, the cookies had expanded alarmingly, making the angels fat and really ugly.

"I hope you weren't intending for those to look like us," came George's amused voice behind her.

"Sorry," Clementine said apologetically as she lay the tray down, and Skylar and Fred pulled faces at her terrible effort. "I tried."

"Well, to cheer you up Clem, we made an angel that looked like you..." The laugh was evident in George's voice as he took out a large tray and set it down next to hers. Clementine gasped, then didn't know whether to laugh or not. The three of them, behind her back, had made a huge angel cookie that looked almost exactly like her, so like her that it was insulting. They'd gotten her mad grin and long droopy nose just right.

"Well," Clementine sighed, deciding not to be too offended. "I guess this is my karma for getting you to join me here today."

"Oh I don't know Clemmy," said Fred. "This baking malarkey has really grown on me."


	6. Decorations

It was time to put the decorations up in the common room. Clementine was in the thick of things, of course, and was hanging tinsel around the room, draping it across everything and anything that stood in her way.

"Guys, why aren't you helping?" Clementine sang, draping tinsel over Ron and Harry, who tried to smile. She could be too much sometimes when she was excited, particularly in December.

"Calm down Clem," George laughed, holding some battered boxes of old decorations. "I found the baubles."

"And we found the tree!" Fred called, holding one end of a limp-looking tree. Skylar was holding the other end.

"We have something special planned for the tree tonight," George said, gesturing to him and Clementine. Skylar groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Everything you guys have done so far has been stupid. No offence." Beside her, Fred nodded in agreement, though he was smiling.

"I know," Clementine grinned. "That's why you love us."

~~~(O.O)~~~

Later on, the whole common room looked like an explosion of baubles, tinsel and moving ornaments. Best of all was the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room bursting with every kind of decoration possible. There was just one thing missing though.

"Haven't you got a star to put on top?" Lee asked after dinner, as the returning students admired the effort that the twins, Skylar, Clementine and a few others had put in.

"No, but we have got an angel," Fred said, winking at George and Skylar. They were all in on the big plan (Skylar had little faith in it but she reluctantly went with it anyway).

"I don't like where this is going," Hermione said slowly, as there was a strange sound coming from the Christmas tree. It sounded an awful lot like an animal -or perhaps a person- was climbing up it. Then there was an unmistakable sound of someone falling and landing on the floor (the evidence was the swearing coming from behind the tree).

"One second," George said hastily. He disappeared, there was a lot of whispering, then the sound of branches being snapped.

A few minutes later, Clementine, dressed as an angel with her trademark mad grin on her face, appeared at the top of the tree. She was clinging on for dear life, but managed to throw her arms out for one second. The common room cheered, before she fell painfully from about 7ft high.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"At least you didn't break your nose," George grinned later on in the hospital wing. "The first time she fell, she was flat on her face."

"Shut up George," Clementine grimaced. Then she giggled. "Did I make a good angel?"

"You will do if McGonagall realises how silly you've been the past few days," Skylar laughed.


	7. Reindeer

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I have an infection in the side of my face so I have been preoccupied with antibiotics and doctors visits. I will upload all six missing chapters today.**

Going into the Forbidden Forest at this time of year was not Clementine's idea, nor was it Fred or George's. It was however an idea belonging to Skylar, who was skipping along in her 4 inch high platform boots, making Clementine fear for her best friend's life (and ankles).

Skylar loved animals more than anything else, magical and non-magical, and had succumbed to rumours that there were reindeer lurking in the realms of the Forbidden Forest. The four of them were on a (reluctant) mission to find these creatures, but so far, there wasn't an antler or red nose in sight.

"How much longer?" Fred asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Trust you to be hungry already Fred," Clementine teased him. "But actually, come to think of it, I am too..."

Skylar rolled her eyes, but was too happy to be properly grumpy. "Come on, guys! It can't be too much further!"

They had reached a circle of rocks that reminded Clementine of a small Stonehenge. She'd never been so far into the forest before, even with the twins. Skylar shushed them, even though none of them had even spoken, and crept forwards. She then let out a squeal of delight.

There were reindeers everywhere in the distance. Although none had a red nose, Clementine couldn't be disappointed; they were adorable.

"I haven't got Skylar a present yet, do you think anyone would notice if I were to take one of these up to the common room?" Fred muttered to Clementine, who was stroking a baby reindeer.

"Imagine what Filch would say if he saw you leading a reindeer into the castle," Clementine said with a snort. "And if you got Skye one and didn't get one for me as well, I'd never talk to you again."

"Blackmail," George said next to her. "I love it."

"OI!"

The shout made them all jump. The reindeer got up and scattered as a huge, terrifying beast lurched towards them.

Clementine and Skylar screamed, and she could have sworn that the twins had uttered quiet screams too as they all ran for it in the opposite direction. They were a long way into the forest but they kept going until they reached the school grounds. There they flopped onto the frozen grass, their hearts pounding wildly.

"Wait a minute," Clementine said sharply, looking round. "Where's George?"

Fred and Skylar looked fearful. Where had he gone? Had the monster got him? They waited, peering into the Forest, until George sauntered out, looking smug.

"Did you see the beast?" Skylar asked, eyes wide.

George just laughed at them. "It wasn't a beast! It was Hagrid, feeding the school reindeer!"


	8. Mince Pies

A welcome addition to the Hogwarts dinner menu was the mince pies for dessert. Ron, Fred and George looked particularly excited about this.

"I could eat ten," said Fred at the start of dinner.

"Oh yeah? I could eat fifteen," said George humorously, always determined to playfully one-up his twin.

Ron, who was on his third mince pie, looked up. "I could eat twenty," he said.

Clementine, Hermione and Skylar started at the boys with mingled disgust at their table manners and amusement at their bragging.

"Go on then," Clementine said, leaning forwards and grinning. "Ron's had three. The first to get to twenty wins... five Galleons from us girls. Go!"

Fred, George and Ron took this challenge seriously, and each grabbed a handful of pies. The rest of their meals lay neglected on their plates as they stuffed pie after pie. Hermione was too repulsed to watch, but Clementine and Skylar were laughing and egging them on. Soon, the surrounding Gryffindors were in on it too, encouraging the 'contestants' and handing over their mince pies.

"I can't eat anymore!" Fred gasped after his tenth mince pie. He sat back with the look of a man with many life regrets.

"What a shame, you won't be winning those five Galleons," Clementine teased. "Who will win out of Ron and George?"

Neither of them looked so enthusiastic anymore, however. George looked like he was being force-fed, and Ron was going a strange, pale shade of green.

"I quit," George said at thirteen, pushing away his meal and looking away from the food.

"So do I," Ron said, who was on his fifteenth. He grinned (slightly queasily) and looked at Clementine. "Cough it up."

"Aha, I said the first one to twenty." Ron groaned. "Can you manage five more?" Clementine teased.

Ron burped, then bolted from the table. It put queasy smiles on Fred and Georges' faces.


	9. Elves

Clementine came up with another great Christmas idea; to dress the House Elves as mini versions of Santa's elves.

"I'm not sure they'll accept any clothes, Clem," George said, stretching back in his chair near the fire. "Love the idea though."

Hermione looked up. "I think it's a wonderful idea too. We should go through with it-"The end of her sentence was cut off with a loud groan from Ron.

"We could always ask?" Clementine suggested.

So she and Hermione waited up until the House Elves turned up. They got up slowly, then gently greeted them so they didn't frighten them.

"Oh! You gave us a fright," squeaked one elf.

"We didn't mean to!" Clementine said hastily. She wasted no time in explaining their idea, and asked their permission to go through with it. The elves, to her disappointment, shook their heads sorrowfully.

"We is sorry, but we cannot accept clothes. It goes against a House Elf's nature, you see."

Clementine tried to explain the story of Santa Claus, and his reindeer, and his elves in the North Pole, with Hermione nodded eagerly by her side.

The elves liked the story, and were very interested in Santa's elves in the North Pole who wrapped presents and checked upon children's behaviour.

But they still refused to dress up.


	10. Carols

Oh the shame of being kicked out of the Hogwarts carol group. Anyone could join, regardless of ability, but of course Fred and George were kicked out in their first session.

It was all going so well. They sang 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' and 'A Hogsmeade Wonderland', and Clementine and the twins were actually really enjoying themselves. None of them could sing, but it didn't stop them from having fun, even if people were staring at them. But then the twins had to ruin it, in the break.

"Ready, George?" Fred whispered. Clementine turned to look at him with a slight frown; 'Ready George?' was rarely followed by anything good or within the school rules.

"Ready, Fred." George was grinning. The next second, before Clementine could stop them, the twins were belting out their own pre-written Christmas carol;

"JINGLE BELLS,  
VOLDY SMELLS,  
HARRY'S GOT A SCAR!  
CLEMMY'S HOT,  
PERCY'S NOT,  
WHAT A BRILLIANT DAY!

JINGLE BELLS,  
RONALD SMELLS,  
HERMIONE RAN AWAY!  
DUMBLEDORE'S HOT,  
SNAPE IS NOT!  
THE TWINS ARE THE BEST IN SCHOOL!"

Flitwick said he admired their creativity, but told them to come back another day when their creativity had run out as it wasn't appropriate for the school carol group. Clementine was somewhat amused, particularly as she was featured in the song, but was still ashamed of them for being the only students to be thrown out.


	11. Holidays

"One day," Clementine said thoughtfully, "I want to go on holiday to the North Pole at Christmas."

"There's nothing there," Skylar informed her, flicking through a rock magazine. She was such a hardened realist, whereas Clementine was a dreamer.

"Fine then," Clementine said, thinking for a bit. "Somewhere cold then. I'd like to go on holiday somewhere cold, with snow. Proper snow, not the shite that we get in Manchester."

"Somewhere with a Christmas market," George chipped in. "One with lots of Firewhiskey."

"And somewhere with a nice frozen lake so we can go ice-skating," Clementine said, smiling dreamily.

"Remember what happened last time we tried that?" said Fred.

"I'd like somewhere with lots of polar bears," George said.

"And lots of penguins!" Clementine added.

"And some reindeer."

"Somewhere with a proper sleigh, like Hagrid's one."

"Somewhere where we can stay in a cabin," George suggested. "With a fire and a real Christmas tree."

"Aw, how cute and romantic would that be?" Clementine beamed. "Take me on holiday, George!"


End file.
